Fall Too Deep
by MerryPCY
Summary: (SEQUEL Part 1 HERE!) Dia bukan detektif maupun polisi sungguhan, hanya seorang mahasiswa yang sedang menjalankan praktek lapangan. Segala keingintahuannya membawa 'dia' kehadapan Kris. 'Kau, segeralah pulang.." -Kris. (LUMIN/KRISMIN/LUBAEK For 'Fall To Deep' Season 1), (KRAY For Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

**AU, Yaoi, Angst, SAD ENDING, Mariage life**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Main Cast : LuMin/KrisMin/LuBaek**

 **Rated : T**

 **Ini ff MAINSTREAM banget. Dan bagi anti-sad ending, diarapkan segera menjauh sebab akhir kisah ini benar-benar tidak bahagia (sekedar bocoran)!. Maaf buat pembaca yg kemaren req ff LuMin, hanya ini yang dapat KraYeol persembahkan. Terlebih dan terkurang, KraYeol mo'on ma'ap! Nanti diusahakan versi yang happy endingnya deh.. Ok?! ;)**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Fall Too Deep**

 **Present...**

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Seekor rusa bertanya.

"Ya, tentu.." Sang kelinci pun menjawab.

Rusa tersenyum merona. "Sebesar apa?"

"Hm.. Sebesar..gunung mungkin?" Antara yakin dan tak yakin kalau jawabannya tepat, si kelinci memberikan nada tanya diakhir jawabannya.

"Kalau aku.. Tidak terhingga."

Kelinci mungil itu merona sekaligus merasa bodoh. Mengapa ia tak memikirkan jawaban seperti yang rusa katakan?

.

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku.."

"Ap_apa?" Kelici merasa tak percaya.

"Jadilah masa depanku.."

"Kau..serius?~"

Meski tidak ada kata 'ya' didalam percakapan romantic nan singkat itu, sebuah cincin silver bermotif bintang sudah menjadi saksi keterikatan mereka. Rusa dan kelinci. Mereka saling mencintai, cukup perasaan yang bersuara.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Sangat."

"Jadi.. Bolehkah aku meminta 'hak' ku malam ini?" Aura menegangkan namun harmonis perlahan tercipta.

Sikelinci mengangguk malu-malu. Ini malam pertama mereka.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Peluh-peluh yang berjatuhan, lenguhan, desahan, decitan ranjang, teriakan kenikmatan, membaur menjadi satu rasa indah tak terbantahkan. Tidak ada nikmat dunia lain selain mendapatkan puncak tertinggi kenikmatanmu bersama orang yang sah, dan begitu dicintai.

.

.

.

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau inginkan selain dari semua yang telah kuusahakan untukmu?"

"Ada."

"Apa? Katakan itu.."

"Aku ingin memelihara seekor rusa ditaman belakang rumah kita."

"Ya Tuhan. Terdengar sangat aneh. Tidak mudah untuk membesarkan sekor rusa sayang. Dia bisa mati sia-sia jika kau tak pandai merawatnya."

"Sayang.. Percaya padaku. Aku akan berhasil dengan rusa 'kedua' ini. Aku akan menjaga dan menyayanginya seperti aku menyanyangi rusa 'pertama' ku."

"Apa-apaan itu. Kau sedang menyebutku?"

"Haha.."

.

.

.

Lagi..

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Iya, mencintaimu tak terhingga. Selamanya.."

Rusa tersenyum. Kata-katanya tertinggal difikiran kelinci. Bagaimana ia tidak senang? "Apa itu sebuah janji?"

"Hmm.. bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Apa aku bisa memercayainya?"

"Tentu. Kau harus mempercayaiku seperti aku mempercayaimu.."

.

.

.

Terdengar muluk?

Memang. Bahkan setiap pasangan mungkin, pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dikala kasmaran melanda hubungan mereka. Ada yang benar-benar berhasil membuktikannya, ada pula yang akan melupakan janji itu dalam sekejap mata disaat perasaan masing-masing sudah berbalik arah.

Maka dari itu, seekor rusa yang begitu mencintai kelinci-nya, selalu menanyai hal yang sama, setiap waktu, agar kelinci tidak pernah lupa, bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Jangan tanya mengapa kelinci dan rusa bisa bersatu. Perumpamaan bisa memakai apa saja, tapi kenyataanlah yang tak bisa diputar balikkan dengan apapun.

.

.

.

Karena sekarang, keadaannya sedikit berbeda..

Luhan menduduki bangku yang tertata apik diteras rumahnya. Posisi dan susunannya masih sama, persis seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Mungkin perubahan hanya terdapat pada warnanya saja, yang lebih kusam dari sebelumnya.

Sesaat setelah ia duduk, seorang yang lain ikut duduk disana, tepat disebelahnya. Luhan melirik lelaki itu, lelaki yang bersandar dengan kedua mata terpejam dan sebelah tangan menjepit pangkal batang hidung.

Helaan nafas pelan meluncur dari bibir luhan. "Jika kau lelah, segeralah istirahat."

Minseok, lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas berat mendengar penuturan lembut Luhan. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, namun ia dengan enggan tetap menjawab. "Ya! Aku lelah, bahkan sangat lelah dengan semua ini!" Ujarnya sarkastik.

Selanjutnya, lelaki yang lebih pendek beberapa centi dari Luhan itu masuk kedalam rumah dengan gelagat kesal. Bahkan ia tak pernah melupakan keharusannya untuk membanting pintu dengan keras, sebuah keharusan yang sudah berjalan sejak sekitar tiga minggu terakhir.

Lagi, Luhan menghela nafas dengan lirih. Kedua mata rusanya tak bisa lepas dari bayangan punggung 'suami'nya yang perlahan menghilang kedalam kamar, dari balik kaca rumah.

.

.

.

Masih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, rumah minimalis yang hanya ditempati oleh dua orang anak adam itu terlihat hening dan mencekam.

"Masak apa hari ini?"

Luhan tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari orang yang ditanyainya. Yang ada hanya bunyi dentingan-dentingan spatula yang berbenturan dengan kuali. Minseok-nya tengah memasak.

Duduk sambil menunggui sang 'suami' memasak makan malam, adalah hal yang sudah rutin Luhan lakukan. Ia akan dengan senang hati menjadi penonton setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh orang terkasihnya itu. Mulai dari memotong sayur, mencincang daging, mengayunkan spatula, bahkan ketika tanpa sengaja 'suami' nya itu mengaduh karena kakinya menabrak sesuatu.

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan sendu. Karena kali ini, punggung kecil itu tidak bergerak secekatan biasanya lagi, bibir mungil itu juga sudah tak secerewet biasanya. Dan Luhan, ia juga sebenarnya sangat tidak betah dengan keterdiaman mereka. Hal berbeda yang sangat tidak ingin ia mengerti itu amat sangat mengganggunya. Luhan hanya ingin mereka mengobrol seperti biasa, itu saja.

Sudah diputuskan, Luhan akan mengajak Minseok berbicara dari hati kehati, sekali lagi. Jadi ia berdiri, hendak menghampiri Minseok sebelum orang yang bahkan belum sempat ia dekati itu berjalan dalam diam keluar dari dapur, dengan sepiring makanan yang baru saja ia masak. Minseok hanya memasak makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu, Luhan memilih untuk menahan lapar. Dia hanya akan makan jika Minseok yang memasakkannya.

.

.

.

Siang menjelang..

Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Hari ini, ia sengaja meminta izin pulang lebih awal kepada bossnya, ia merasa kurang sehat, perutnya terasa sangat mual sejak kemaren.

Dengan kedua mata lelah dan kepala yang agak pusing ia berjalan kedapur, ingin mengambil minum sebelum berniat tidur. Namun betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika ia menemukan beberapa makanan yang sudah terhidang dengan rapi dimeja makan.

Reflek Luhan melihat sekeliling. "Minseok?" Panggilnya pelan. Bukan rasa laparnya yang ia utamakan, melainkan sosok lelaki yang amat ia cintai yang menjadi tujuan utamanya detik itu.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Minseok? Kau didalam?" Dikamar mandi pun nihil.

Sudah dipastikan, Minseok tidak ada dirumah. Dia keluar lagi, tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan makan siang sendiri dirumah. Tanpa ditemani belahan jiwanya, untuk kesekian kali. Namun Luhan masih menyanggupkan diri untuk tersenyum barang sedikit, karena setidaknya, Minseok masih memperhatikannya, memberinya makan.

.

.

.

Samar-samar, percakapan asing itu memasuki indera pendengaran Luhan. Dan mau tak mau, kedua kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Gelap. Ia lupa menghidupkan lampu tadi sore, saat ia tertidur disofa ruang tengah.

Dengan kedua mata masih menyipit, Luhan memastikan kedua orang yang berdiri didepan rumahnya. Sekaligus tanpa ada rencana, mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Kris. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa jika tidak ada kau.."

Minseok?

Luhan reflek terduduk.

"Santai saja. Jika kau butuh apapun, jangan sungkan menghubungiku."

Minseok tampak mengangguk. Luhan melihatnya, ketika sebuah usapan lembut dari lelaki asing itu mendarat dipipi Minseok. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, Minseok bersemu karenanya.

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?"

Minseok tampak tidak terkejut. Ia malah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar lalu mendengus. Kemudian melangkah santai menuju kekamar. Mengacuhkan Luhan.

"Minseok berhenti!"

Iya, Minseok memang berhenti atas perkataan Luhan, namun Luhan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu selanjutnya. Dan benar. Minseok menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata_

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

_Lalu mengambil langkah lagi, meninggalkan Luhan diruang tengah. Tak lupa membanting pintu kamar sekeras-kerasnya.

Luhan mendesah. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk diam. Mereka sama-sama laki-laki, dan sudah seharusnya Minseok tidak bersikap layaknya seorang yang paling menderita dikeluarga mereka. Jika boleh diungkapkan, Luhan bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih menderita daripada Minseok.

Bagaimana tidak.

Bayangkan, kau harus menanggung malu ketika dituduh berselingkuh didepan keluargamu. Sebuah tuduhan tak berdasar yang bahkan keluar dari mulut 'suami' mu sendiri?! Hingga akhirnya, hal yang paling tak diinginkan Luhan terjadi. Sebuah surat yang mewakili gugatan perceraian dari Minseok harus diterima Luhan. Seperti bongkahan batu besar yang memukul kepalanya kala itu. Dan sialnya lagi, Minseok tidak pernah mau mendengar penjelasannya. Barang sedikitpun.

Sidang pertama dan kedua telah mereka tempuh. Keputusan hakim belum dapat dipastikan karena Luhan yang hanya terdiam seribu bahasa selama persidangan berlangsung. Jangan ditanya lagi apa jawaban Luhan ketika hakim menanyakan tentang kebenaran yang Minseok ungkapkan, juga pendapat Luhan sendiri, maka Luhan hanya akan berkata_

"Itu tidak benar. Jika kalian bertanya siapa orang yang paling aku cintai didunia ini, dia adalah suamiku."

_Lalu Luhan menunduk lagi. Mengabaikan rasa perih dihatinya ketika ia mendengar dengusan mengejek keluar dari bibir Minseok maupun keluarganya.

.

.

.

Selama ini, Luhan berusaha sabar. Bukannya ia tidak berani, Luhan hanya tidak ingin mengganggu 'suami' nya. Dia hanya ingin suasana hati Minseok tenang hingga ia bisa berbicara leluasa. Namun semakin didiamkan, Minseok terlihat makin enggan 'meliriknya'. Jadi, kesabaran Luhan pun ikut menipis karenanya.

Malam itu juga, dengan modal kenekatan, Luhan memasuki kamar mereka -yang kini hanya menjadi kamar Minseok seorang- lalu mengampiri sosok yang tengah berbaring menelungkup diatas ranjang.

"Aku ingin bicara!"

"..."

"Minseok! Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Jawab aku!"

"…"

Dengan segenap emosinya, Luhan menarik kasar sebelah tangan Minseok. Hingga lelaki itu terduduk. "Sialan_" Dan seluruh ucapan yang sudah tersusun rapi dibenaknya mendadak hilang seketika. Saat ia menatap bagaimana sembabnya wajah mungil itu.

Hening..

Hati Luhan mencelos. Melihat Minseok tidak terisak, namun air matanya terus keluar seperti air yang mengalir. Tidak berhenti. Selalu jatuh dengan sendirinya. Ia juga tidak berontak, hanya diam dengan sebelah tangan yang masih dicekal Luhan.

"Apa yang kau tangiskan?!" Kali ini, Luhan mencoba berbicara tegas. Meski jauh didalam hatinya, ia ingin memeluk dan menenangkan Minseok, sosok yang amat ia sayangi sepenuh jiwa.

Minseok menggeleng. Masih dengan tatapan datar dan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Apa itu pertanda kau tengah menyesal?"

Kali ini Minseok diam disertai dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap pelan matanya yang basah.

"Jawab aku Minseok!"

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Luhan reflek mendecih. Ia menghempaskan tangan Minseok dengan kasar, lalu berkacak pinggang. Frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka, juga antara muak dan bosan. Mungkin efek rasa sakit dihatinya yang terlalu dalam.

"Jadi aku benar? Apa sekarang kau menyesal?! Heh!"

"Ya.. Aku menyesal.."

Luhan terdiam, belum mengerti betul arah pembicaraan Minseok.

Kedua mata indah yang terlumuri air mata itu bergulir, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam namun sendu. "…Aku menyesal menikah denganmu! Dan aku benci karena persidangan kita belum juga mendapat titik temu! Aku muak, muak denganmu, dengan hubungan kita, aku muak dengan rumah tangga ini!"

Terpukul.

Luhan menatap Minseok dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia kemudian mengangguk-angguk tanda faham. "Oke." Luhan mengangguk lagi. Tampak linglung dalam posisi berdirinya. "…Aku tidak akan bersabar lagi. Aku juga berhak bahagia. Aku_" Suara Luhan tersendat-sendat. Ia tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk mengatakan apapun, namun hati kecilnya yang terlampau sakit, mendorongnya untuk mengatakan ini. Mengatakan hal yang tidak ia inginkan. "…Aku akan menyetujui percerian itu segera. Kau puas?!"

Setelah itu. Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan langkah berat namun pasti.

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan seonggok manusia yang termenung dalam kehampaan. Tidak ada dusta didalam kata penyesalan yang baru saja ia ungkapkan, namun yang belum sempat ia ucapkan untuk Luhan ialah,

…Ia juga menyesal telah mencintai Luhan terlalu dalam. Karena ketika ia merasa tersakiti sekalipun, rasa cinta itu tidaklah pernah hilang.

Malam itu Minseok menangis. Meraung karena ada rasa janggal dihatinya yang belum bisa terlepaskan. Ia ingin mati saja.

.

.

.

Tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, namun inilah yang terjadi. Tepat di kali ketiga sidang perceraian Luhan-Minseok dilakukan, jalan berpisah merupakan keputusan akhir yang didapat.

Sialnya, Luhan merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Keterdiaman Minseok pada hari itu terasa seperti sebuah kesempatan terakhir bagi Luhan, namun apa daya, ucapan persetujuan itu malah muncul pertama kali dari kedua belah bibirnya. Minseok, ia hanya dianggap setuju meski ia diam, karena gugatan perceraian pertama kali dilayangkan oleh pihaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah sidang perceraian dilaksanakan, Luhan menandatangani surat penyerahan hak milik rumah mereka untuk Minseok. Dia tidak pernah ingin menjual rumah hasil jerih payah mereka itu lalu membagi hasilnya berdua. Tidak, dia hanya ingin memberikan apa saja yang menjadi kenangan mereka untuk Minseok simpan. Karena Luhan yakin, jika ia yang memegang semuanya, ia tidak akan sanggup, kenangan manis mereka hanya akan terus menyiksa disepanjang hidupnya. Dan jika itu Minseok,maka semua hal itu bukanlah berarti apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini.. Apa aku masih bisa menghubungimu?"

Minseok yang tengah membantu Luhan mengepak barang-barangnya, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia kemudian bergumam sembari mengangguk pelan. "Hm."

Luhan tersenyum hampa. Jangan ditanya lagi kenapa, hatinya benar-benar sudah hampa sejak keretakan menghiasi hubungan rumah tangga mereka.

"Aku akan membawa mobil, nanti kusuruh Jung Ahjussi mengantarnya lagi kesini."

"Bawa saja. Itu milikmu.."

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku sudah menyerahkan 'seluruhnya' padamu.. Jaga baik-baik ya.."

'Seluruhnya' yang berarti hatinya juga. Entah kenapa Minseok bisa berfikir selancang itu.

Minseok terdiam. Ia tidak menolak ketika Luhan berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Dan mencium kepalanya seperti biasa.

Tidak ada alasan bagi Minseok untuk tidak membalas pelukan itu. Pelukan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Minseok memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan kecupan-kecupan lembut Luhan. Sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa ia bantah seketika merasuki relung hatinya, ia menangis.

Luhan mengetahui hal itu, jadi ia merenggangkan pelukan mereka lalu menangkup kedua pipi Minseok. "Jangan menangis. Mari jadikan ini perpisahan yang indah. Jangan ada luka diantara kita.."

Minseok mengangguk. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir itupun bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan hampa, untuk terakhir kali.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian…

Luhan pindah ke China sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu. Dan itu adalah kali terakhir Minseok dan Luhan berhubungan. Minseok secara sadar, terus menunggu kabar dari mantan 'suami' nya itu. Namun ketika jarak seolah ikut memangkas kedekatan mereka, Luhan pun sudah tak pernah menghubungi Minseok lagi. Dan untuk Minseok sendiri, ia juga mencoba tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Setiap manusia memiliki alurnya sendiri, begitupun dengan Minseok. Ia hanya mencoba tenang kemanapun arus membawa nasib dan kehidupannya untuk masa yang akan datang.

.

.

.

Disebuah sore yang cerah..

"Min, apa kau sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol terlibat sebuah skandal dengan seorang lelaki penghibur?"

Chanyeol, adalah rekan kerja mereka, Minseok dan Kyungsoo dikantor. Tidak terlalu dekat, tapi cukup kenal.

Minseok mengangguk. "Aku mengetahuinya sejak dua hari belakangan. Memangnya sejauh apa yang mereka 'lakukan'?"

"Kudengar_" Kyungsoo mendekat, berbisik. "…Chanyeol dijebak."

"O?" Minseok terkejut. "..Yang benar saja?!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Namanya Daehee. Kemaren ia ditangkap dikawasan Namyangju, dekat rumahnya, atas tuduhan kasus narkoba dan pelecean sexual terhadap sesama jenis."

"Serius?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari menyeruput cappuccino panasnya. "Aku punya fotonya bersama Chanyeol, seperti biasa, kasusnya selalu tersebar dijejaring social."

"Mana, boleh kulihat?_"

"Sayang? Apa aku lama?"

Minseok menoleh, lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi semampai berdiri disebelahnya.

Itu Kris, 'suami'nya.

Mereka menikah sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu ia tidak mengundang Luhan, karena Minseok tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Dan.. yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan utama Minseok ialah, ia tak sampai hati jika mantan 'Suami' nya itu melihat ia dipersunting orang lain.

"Tidak. Berangkat sekarang?"

Kris melirik jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. "Boleh. Lagipula aku tidak ada kegiatan lagi.."

"Baiklah. Kyung, aku dan Kris pergi dulu ya.."

"Ok. Hati-hati.."

.

.

.

China..

"Sayang, kamu yakin akan kembali ke Korea?"

"Hanya sebentar Bu. Hanya memenuhi janjiku. Dan memastikan sesuatu.."

"Ibu tahu kau ingin melakukan apa."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia sekarang menjadi direktur di perusahaan milik ayahnya sendiri. Tampan dan berkharisma, begitulah kira-kira pandangan orang-orang terhadap Luhan yang sekarang. Terlebih, ia benar-benar sukses dibidangnya.

"Ibu tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melangkahi apa yang sudah seharusnya tidak aku langkahi."

Nyonya Xi tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu betapa berat hari-hari yang putranya lalui semenjak perceraian itu. Dia juga tak membenci mantan 'menantu' nya. Hanya saja, keputusan tanpa berfikir matang-matang itu sedikit terasa kurang tepat.

"Jika kau tidak menemukan kepastianmu, jangan sungkan bercerita dengan ibu, dan jangan lupakan juga, seseorang yang selalu setia menantimu.."

Sekali lagi, Luhan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Minseok merasa kepalanya pusing bukan main. Ini sudah satu tahun semenjak perceraiannya dengan 'suami' pertama. Luhan. Dan kenyataan terasa begitu memukulnya ketika ia mendapati sebuah pesan gambar dari Kyungsoo.

Mungkin Kyungsoo hanya ingin berbagi agar Minseok tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, Maka ketika ia mendapati foto telanjang temannya-Chanyeol- dengan seorang lelaki yang terasa tidak asing, Minseok merasa pusing.

Sekelebat bayangan memenuhi fikirannya_

" _ **Bajingan! Aku tidak mempercayaimu lagi!"**_

" _ **Minseok. Aku_Aku tidak mengetahui apapun, sungguh!"**_

" _ **Kau. Bermain dengan lelaki lain_" Air mata Minseok jatuh bertubi-tubi. "_Ini buktinya dan kau masih membantah?!"**_

" _ **Pasti seseorang telah menjebakku!"**_

" _ **Jangan berkilah. Penjelasan apapun, tak akan pernah bisa mengubah kenyataan difoto ini!"**_

" _ **Minseok! Kau harus_"**_

" _ **Aku_Hiks! Aku minta cerai!"**_

_Minseok terduduk tidak percaya. Jadi, apakah yang dialami Chanyeol sekarang sama dengan apa yang dialami Luhan dulu?

Segera, setelah memiliki dugaan yang begitu mengganggu perasaannya, Minseok segera menghubungi Kyungsoo. Dan hari itu, ia menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam untuk menangis dan mengadukan segala perasaan bingungnya kepada Kyungsoo..

.

.

.

Esoknya..

Minseok yang baru saja selesai mencuci muka mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Kris. Ia tidak diperbolehkan mandi oleh 'suami' nya itu hingga panasnya turun. Iya, kemaren malam Minseok terserang demam tiba-tiba. "Apa kau yakin tidak berangkat kekantor hari ini?"

Kris mengecup kening Minseok. Merasakan suhu badan Minseok melalui bibirnya. Sudah lebih mendingan, fikir Kris. "Hm. Aku akan focus menjagamu untuk hari ini.."

Minseok tersenyum lemah. Ia lantas memeluk tubuh tegap Kris lalu bersandar didada lelaki itu. Postur tubuh keduanya yang begitu jauh berbeda membuat Minseok seakan tenggelam kedalam rengkuhan Kris.

Keheningan tercipta..

Kris sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara sebelah tangannya masih memeluk Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok, ia diam-diam memikirkan seseorang yang sudah tak patut untuk ia fikirkan. Rasa bersalah itu ada, tapi mungkin ini cara tuhan menunjukkan kalau ia dan Luhan, belumlah jodoh.

Minseok tengah mencoba mengibur hatinya..

.

.

.

"Kris apa kau melihat ponselku?"

Kris menggeleng. "Coba cek dikamar mandi, kau baru saja dari sana."

Minseok mulai berjalan tanpa banyak pertimbangan lagi. Dan benar, ponsel miliknya tergeletak dengan keadaan layar basah tepat dibawah kloset.

"Ya Tuhan.. Bodohnya kau Minseok." Rutuknya.

Dengan sedikit panik Minseok mengutak atik ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip tidak biasa. Ada beberapa notifikasi diponselnya. Tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor tak dikenal, dan dua pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo.

"Kris?!_" Minseok memanggil 'suami' nya. Ia masih mengusahakan ponselnya yang seperti sedang sekarat. "…Kris?"

Karena tak mendapat jawaban, Minseok pun melangkah keluar. Hendak menemui Kris dan meminta bantuan. Ia terus berjalan sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan ponselnya ketangan yang satu lagi, berharap air yang merembes kedalam celah-celah ponselnya bisa keluar.

"Minseok?"

Langkah Minseok reflek berhenti. Ia yakin itu bukan suara Kris melainkan_

"Luhan?"

_Seperti ada ribuan volt sengatan listrik menjalari tubuhnya. Minseok ternganga ditempat. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengatupkan rahang kecilnya ketika menatap lelaki didepannya. Lelaki yang tak pernah ia bayangkan untuk bertemu pandang dengannya lagi. Meski sesekali, ia pernah mengharapkan kedatangannya.

"Temanmu?"

Minseok tergagap, namun ia menoleh kearah Kris. "A_ee.."

"Kalau begitu suruh dia masuk sayang. Mengapa kau diam saja.."

Minseok bisa melihat tatapan Luhan yang awalnya cerah berubah meredup. Ia belum mampu mengatakan sepata katapun. Hanya ada kekeringan yang mengisi kerongkongannya.

"Masuklah.." Ujar Kris sopan.

Kris sangat ramah. Dan Luhan tidak berhak berdusta atas kedatangannya. Jadi dia mulai tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Luhan, mantan 'suami' Minseok.."

Minseok terhenyak..

Keheningan seketika berkuasa.

.

.

.

Taman belakang rumah Minseok..

"Kau sudah menikah lagi? Mengapa tidak mengundangku?" Jika ditelisik lebih dalam, ada nada kecewa terselip diucapan santai Luhan.

"Ini terjadi begitu saja.." Sedari tadi Minseok hanya menunduk. Memandang rumput dengan suasana hati tak karuan. Bohong jika ia katakan kalau ia tak merindukan Luhan. Sangat, bahkan dengan lancangnya perasaan rindu itu menderanya dengan 'sangat'.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Kedua mata Minseok perlahan berkaca-kaca. Sadar kalau keadaan tidak akan dapat diubah dengan mudah, ia pun memilih untuk menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga. "Mengapa kau berkunjung?"

Suara Minseok bergetar, Luhan menyadarinya. "Aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku. Aku membeli dua ekor rusa kembar dari peternakan di daerah Gumhae. Apa kau senang?"

Perlahan sebelah tangan Luhan tergerak untuk mengelus rambut Minseok.

" _ **Aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Dan berikan aku kesempatan untuk melakukan beberapa hal."**_

" _ **Apa?"**_

" _ **Kuharap kau tidak marah. Ini untuk yang terakhir. Berikan aku kesempatan terakhir Kris-ssi."**_

" _ **Semuanya tergantung Minseok."**_

Air mata Minseok jatuh. Ia sudah menahannya sejak mereka berdua mulai duduk disana. Dan usapan lembut yang mendarat dibelakang kepalanya, malah membuat keinginan untuk menangis itu semakin kuat.

" _ **Aku hanya ingin mengusap rambutnya.."**_

"Mengapa kau kembali, Luhan-ssi?~"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya menuntaskan janjiku.."

Minseok terdiam lama. Ia mengusap-usap air matanya sendiri. Sikap tenang Luhan entah kenapa menjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia senangi. Karena perasaanya seperti tengah diaduk sedemikian rupa olehnya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh ketika melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari wajah lelaki itu.

Lagi, tangan Luhan bergerak untuk menghapus air mata Minseok yang terus jatuh.

" **Menghapus air matanya.."**

Kedua tatapan itu bertemu. Dan perasaan tidak asing perlahan merasuki masing-masing rongga dada keduanya.

Luhan masih tegar. Ia telah menguatkan hatinya hingga sekeras baja sebelum datang kesini. Karena sebelumnya ia telah mengetahui kebenaran soal kehidupan baru Minseok dari Kyungsoo.

Kecewa?

Ia merasa sudah tidak berhak. Karena kenyataannya dia bukanlah siapa-siapa Minseok lagi.

"Kau menangis? Apa tangisan ini untukku?"

Minseok lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Ia hanya pasrah ketika Luhan mengusap air matanya yang bahkan tidak berhenti untuk keluar. Memandangi wajah Luhan, ia merasa semakin diantam oleh perasaan rindu yang begitu kuat.

"Mengapa kau kembali?_" Minseok menelan tangisannya.

" **Dan.. Biarkan aku memeluknya sekali saja.."**

"Aku kembali untuk janji kita."

Bukan Luhan, melainkan Minseok yang melepaskan segala rasa lelahnya dipelukan Luhan. Ia meremas kemeja Luhan dengan keras. Berharap kalau kedatangan Luhan hanya mimpi. Bahkan jika ini benar mimpi sekalipun, Minseok tidak pernah ingin mengalaminya.

Melihat Luhan, sama saja dengan menggoyahkan perasaannya yang seharusnya dimiliki utuh oleh 'suami' nya.

"Maaf. Hiks. Aku_maaf."

Dan disitulah.. untuk pertama kalinya Luhan menjatuhkan air matanya..

.

.

.

Kris menunduk. Ada perasaan tidak rela dihatinya ketika ia melihat Minseok-nya dipeluk lelaki lain. Namun entah kenapa, karena itu Luhan, lelaki berparas baik dan jujur, membuatnya merasa tidak berhak melarang Luhan, meski ialah yang berstatus 'suami' sah disini.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya..

Minseok tidak terpuruk. Ia sudah dewasa. Hanya saja, kepulangan Luhan ke China telah berhasil membawa lagi sebagian besar hatinya. Biarlah, hanya Minseok yang merasakan. Dan semoga hanya ada satu Minseok didunia ini, jangan sampai ada Minseok-Minseok lain yang dengan begitu bodoh melepaskan sesuatu yang begitu berharga,

….Seperti sosok Luhan.

.

.

.

"Maret 2016"

Minseok yakin Luhan tidak sengaja memilih bulan ini untuk hari 'pernikahan'nya. Minseok tahu kalau tanggal 19 maret itu adalah tanggal lahir calon 'suami' Luhan. Namanya Baekhyun. Berdekatan sekali dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya. Dan tanggal tidak bersalah itu pula yang kini serasa tengah mengejeknya.

Menyesali segala kesalahannya, sudah Minseok lakukan. Tapi, apakah penyesalan akan mengembalikan apa yang telah ia rusak?

Tidak.

Tapi Minseok juga tidak ingin mati didalam rasa penyesalannya. Karena ia memiliki perasaan lain yang harus ia jaga. Yaitu perasaan 'suami' nya. Biarlah waktu menemani Minseok untuk meluruskan segala kesalah fahaman mereka nanti, di hari pernikahan Luhan.

Iya, Minseok akan datang..

.

.

.

Tapi pertanyaannya?

Apa Minseok sanggup meluruskan segalanya secara mulus?

Kertas undangan yang berada ditangan Minseok membuatnya tercenung begitu lama. Membayangkan saja, ketika Luhan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya dengan lelaki lain, membuat perasaan Minseok tidak menentu.

"Kau yakin akan berangkat sendiri?"

"Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku akan selalu memahamimu.." Senyuman tulus Kris mampu meluluhkan hati Minseok. Ia mendekat kemudian memeluk pendamping hidupnya itu.

"Terimakasih. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan semua kesalah fahaman yang telah terjadi. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan pulang."

"Iya sayang.."

"Kau harus mempercayaiku seperti aku mempercayaimu.."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Untuk kedua kali, Minseok berkata hal yang sama dengan apa yang pernah ia ucapkan untuk Luhan.

Dan disanalah, Minseok merasa begitu jahat dan tidak pantas dicintai. Senyumnya mengembang, tapi hatinya menangisi segala rasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Kewarasannya seolah telah hilang.

.

.

.

Hari H pernikahan Luhan..

"Kau datang?" Binar bahagia sekaligus tidak percaya dari kedua mata rusa Luhan terpancar dengat nyata. Ia amat senang ketika mendapati Minseok benar-benar hadir dihari pernikahannya.

"Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu.." Minseok tersenyum.

Kalimat panjang yang terucap melalui bibir mungil itu seolah mengipnotis Luhan. Ia mungkin akan memeluk Minseok jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau ada seseorang yang akan segera menghiasi hidupnya tengah berdiri disebelahnya.

Luhan balas tersenyum. Sampai sekarang pun, ia selalu merasa kagum dengan pahatan indah Tuhan yang dimiliki Minseok. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik dimata Luhan. Selalu cantik.

Tak ingin terperosok kedalam fikirannya tentang Minseok terlalu dalam, Luhan kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut kehadapan Minseok. "Minseok, ini Baekhyun. Baek, ini Minseok."

Kedua anak adam dengan paras sama-sama cantik itu bertatapan beberapa detik. Sebelum yang sedikit lebih tinggi mengulurkan tangan seraya tersenyum dengan ramah. "Aku Baekhyun.."

Minseok menjabatnya. "Minseok."

"Kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik." Luhan, entah bagaimana cara ia menahan seluruh perasaannya yang acak-acakan. Jangan ditanya bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Minseok. Siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa mengubahnya. Baekhyun sekalipun. Tapi sekali lagi, ia juga berhak bahagia. Jika bukan dengan belahan jiwanya, ia yakin Baekhyun ialah sosok pengganti yang tepat.

"Lu, aku ingin bicara. Hanya berdua." Tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung Baekhyun atas permintaan anehnya, Minseok tetap mengukuhkan hati untuk mendapat kesempatan berbicara dengan Luhan.

Luhan agak terkejut. "Tapi_Ini waktu yang kurang tepat Min. Dimana kau menginap? Aku akan menjemputmu besok."

Baekhyun yang benar-benar sudah faham situasi, segera pamit dari sana. Segala tentang kehidupan masa lalu Luhan ia tahu. Maka dari itu, ia akan membiarkan Luhan dan Minseok berbagi sedikit cerita hari ini. Yang mungkin cerita itu hanya akan tertumpah hari ini.

"Aku ingin sekarang."

Lihat, Mungkin Minseok benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Memaksa suami orang untuk berbicara tepat dihari pernikahannya. Dan dengan tega mengabaikan wajah tidak enak Baekhyun.

"Tapi_"

"Sekarang atau kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi. Dimanapun.."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Didalam mobil Luhan, hanya berdua. Ditemani keheningan malam yang mencekam.

"Katakanlah, apa yang hendak kau katakan."

"Maaf."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf. Jangan mengucapkan hal itu lagi."

"Maaf karena memaksamu pergi. Baekhyun mungkin marah padaku."

"Baekhyun lelaki yang baik. Ia mengerti keadaanku, keadaan kita. Dia tidak akan marah."

Minseok merasa begitu kecil ketika ia merasa Luhan tengah memuji Baekhyun meski secara tidak langsung.

Hening sejenak..

"Apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?" Kedua tangan Minseok yang saling menggenggam bergetar tanpa sebab. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Namun rasa ingin tahu itu begitu besar hingga tak terkontrol.

Luhan menyentuh stir mobil kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak menikah dengan orang yang tidak kusukai.."

Bohong?

Luhan tidak tahu. Tapi jujur, ia menyukai Baekhyun.

Minseok menunduk. "Aku.. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Hening lagi..

Keringat dingin meluncur dipelipis Minseok.

Sesaat setelahnya, terdengar jawaban dari Luhan. "Memang apa lagi yang bisa didapat jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" Luhan tidak marah. Ia hanya merasa kesal dengan keadaan. Apalagi terhadap keplin-plan-an Minseok. Jadi, apakah itu sebuah pertanda kalau Minseok menginginkannya kembali?

Jangan salahkan pemikiran Luhan, salahkan pertanyaan rancu yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Minseok.

"Setidaknya, aku bahagia jika itu iya. Aku tidak memaksa, cukup katakan saja.."

Luhan mendesah. Ia kemudian melempar tatapan kedepan. Tidak lagi memandang Minseok. Tembok baja yang mengelilingi hatinya seketika runtuh bersamaan dengan ucapan yang meluncur dari mulutnya_

"Ya. Aku masih mencintaimu. Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah meski waktu dan keadaan berusaha merubahnya. Aku, masihlah Luhan yang dulu, masih Luhan yang mencintai Minseok-nya dari hati yang paling dalam. Aku tidak pernah bisa merubah rasa itu meski akupun terkadang berusaha merubahnya sekuat tenaga_" Luhan mengusap air matanya yang turun tidak terduga dengan cepat. "_Waktu itu aku hanya membutuhkan dirimu untuk mendengar segala penjelasanku. Hanya mendengar. Percaya atau tidak, itu urusan belakang. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Tidak pernah sekalipun kau memberiku kesempatan hingga perpisahan itu terjadi. Aku marah, aku kesal, hingga rasanya akan mati ketika keputusan terakhir hakim menggema ditelingaku. Tapi saat itu pula setan-setan didalam diriku berbisik, untuk apa kau sedih, jika Minseok senang atas perasaan ini?!_" Sekali lagi, Luhan mengusap air matanya. Ia belum mau menatap Minseok. "_Jika akal sehatku tidak berbicara, aku mungkin akan membunuh laki-laki yang mendekatimu. Tapi itu tidak berguna, karena apapun yang aku lakukan, Minseok-ku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Kepercayaan yang ia ucapkan telah hilang. Aku_aku_merasa begitu terpuruk_" Luhan tidak dapat mengatur kata-katanya lagi. Ia menuduk, menjatuhkan banyak liquid dari kedua matanya. "_Terlebih, ketika aku tahu ia telah dimiliki orang lain. Aku_"

Sebuah pelukan mendarat ditubuh Luhan. "Jangan katakan apapun lagi, kumohon."

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidak pernah ada yang menggantikan Minseok dihatiku. Aku, mencintaimu Minseok. Aku mencintaimu.."

Minseok menangis. Hatinya sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. "Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Katakanlah semuanya terjadi dengan sangat tidak wajar. Malam itu, Luhan dan Minseok mengabiskan sisa malam dengan segala kerinduan yang membuncah. Tidak peduli dimana mereka berada. Segala tangisan justru berubah menjadi erangan nikmat tiada tara.

Namun seperti apa yang telah tersurat. Kisah mereka tetap tidak akan pernah bisa sama lagi..

.

.

.

"Luhan!, Luhan?"

"Min….seok..?"

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan gumaman pertama Luhan meski itu bukan dirinya. Kedua mata sipit lelaki itu tampak sembab. Ia memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat lalu mengulang tangisnya kembali.

"Baekhyun?_" Diantara rasa pening yang mendera kepalanya, Luhan mencoba sesegera mungkin untuk sadar. Apa ia tertidur? "_Apa_yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng didada Luhan. Sesaat setelah itu, kedua orang tua Luhan dan Baekhyun datang.

"Ya Tuhan sayang. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Ibu Luhan mengusap-usap kepala anaknya sayang.

"Bu, maafkan aku jika aku lancang. Tapi, tahukah kalian dimana Minseok? Tadi malam ia masih bersamaku, Bu."

Semua orang disana terdiam. Saling pandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Luhan tidak mengerti, namun tangisan Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung berhenti membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

Luhan menekan tombol Play dilayar ponsel yang tengah ia genggam. Itu ponsel milik Minseok. Belum sampai ia mendengar apapun, air matanya sudah jatuh lebih dulu_

" _Aku membuat ini untuk Baekhyun, bukan Luhan. Jika kau ingin tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini, anggap saja karena aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit bodoh dari biasanya. Karena hal yang lebih bodoh dari ini sudah pernah kuperbuat._

… _Baekhyun, jujur saja aku iri padamu. Aku ingin sekali menjadi dirimu saat ini. Tapi itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil untuk diinginkan. Kau mendapatkan Luhan didalam hidupmu, sementara aku tidak. Sedangkan, aku juga mencintainya.._

Kedua tangan Luhan bergetar hebat.

… _Aku tidak pernah berfikir dunia ini tak adil. Karena menurutku ini sudah sangat adil, baik untukku, maupun untuk Luhan. Dia mendapatkanmu, lelaki cantik dan baik, setelah ia tersakiti begitu dalam oleh manusia bodoh sepertiku._

"Minseok_" Luhan melirih.

… _Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan segalanya bagiku. Aku mencintainya hingga perasaan inilah yang perlahan membunuhku. Aku sadar diri untuk tidak merebut kebahagiannya lagi. Karena aku yakin, kau pilihan terakhir Luhan yang paling tepat._

… _Satu yang kusesali. Yaitu kesalahanku dimasa lalu yang tak pernah mau berhenti menggerogoti dadaku. Rasanya sampai sakit dan sialnya rasa cintaku kepada Luhan pun menjadi tumbuh semakin pesat dan dalam. Aku menyesal tidak meluangkan waktu untuk mendengar penjelasannya. Aku menyesal.._

… _Sempat terbersit dibenakku untuk membawa Luhan pergi bersamaku, sebab aku tidak rela ia dimiliki oleh orang lain. Tapi, ketika hati nuraniku berteriak, satu-satunya hal yang dapat aku dengar hanyalah makian untuk diriku sendiri. Selama ini aku menyusahkannya, kapan aku bisa melepasnya untuk bahagia jika bukan sekarang saatnya, Baekhyun?_

… _Baekhyun. Tolong jaga Luhan. Dan…tolong katakan kepada Luhan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku_Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Maafkan kelancanganku._

… _Terimakasih."_

Tidak pernah Luhan menangis sehebat itu. Hanya hari itu..

Untuk pertama kali didalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Deadline News..

" _Kecelakaan maut terjadi di kawasanTaoyuan China. Sebuah mobil Audi hitam terperosok kedalam jurang dengan kedalaman dekitar 27 meter. Belum dapat dipastikan motif utama kecelakaan tersebut, terlebih tidak terapat ada tanda-tanda mobil lain ditempat kejadian. Pengemudi mobil ditemukan tewas dilokasi kejadian. Dugaan sementara, korban berinisial MS nekat melakukan aksi bunuh diri.."_

Luhan termenung. Menangis? Air matanya bahkan sudah habis untuk menangis.

"Luhan.."

Luhan mendengarnya. Tapi seluruh badannya masihlah terasa lemas, bahkan untuk bergerak sedikitpun ia tak mampu.

"Minseok sudah bahagia. Apa kau tidak dapat merasakannya?" Baekhyun duduk disebelah 'suami' nya. Menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Lirih Luhan.

"Disini_" Baekhyun membawa tangan Luhan kedadanya lelaki itu sendiri. "_Dia sudah tenang didalam sini. Seharusnya kau bahagia, Minseok-mu tidak pernah pergi dari sini."

Luhan menoleh. Menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah pucatnya. "Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku terus menyimpannya….disini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku siap menjadi yang kedua. Asal kau tidak bersedih lagi.."

Luhan memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang. "Aku masih mencintainya, Baekhyun. Bolehkah_"

"Tentu. Tetaplah mencintainya selama kau mampu."

Sebuah perasaan lega merayap dihati Luhan. Tidak sia-sia ia memilih Baekhyun menjadi pendamping hidupnya untuk yang terakhir. "Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu.."

.

.

.

Setiap insan tentu mengharapkan sebuah akhir kisah cinta yang mulus dan bahagia. Namun terlepas dari itu semua, bagaimana cara kita menyikapi setiap permasalahan yang kerap melanda adalah hal yang paling utama, untuk mencapai kebahagiaan itu sendiri.

Minseok, mungkin merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang berputus asa akan kesalahan besar yang pernah ia perbuat. Namun, tetaplah cinta itu bisa didapat dan diperjuangkan kembali dengan cara yang lain.

Love is simple if addressed in a simple way as well.

.

.

.

 **Fin~**

 **Thanks to all the readers who have taken the time!**

 **Anggap yang terakhir itu secuil pesan moral dari KraYeol, atas apa yang KraYeol tulis sendiri.**

 **Ini ff sad ending pertama KraYeol. Mian buat para LuMin Shipper~ Lmao~**

 **^KraYeol^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall To Deep 'Sequel'**

 **AU, Yaoi, Boys Love, Angst, Romance, Marriage Life**

 **Main Cast : Kris, Yixing, Luhan, Baekhyun, Jongin**

 **Rated : T**

 **N/A : Sengaja gak KraYeol pisahin ff ini sama ff 'Fall To Deep' LuMin Version. Sebab terkendala pada beberapa hal yakni, boros tempat, mengingat jumlah review yang semakin hari semakin menipis-digabung rasanya lebih baik-, juga pemilihan judul yang ruwet (sebenernya KraYeol yang ga mau repot-repot). Toh, ff nya juga saling terhubung satu sama lain jadi apa salahnya.**

 **Khusus buat pembaca yang kemaren bingung sama 'kasus penjebakan' yang menimpa Luhan di 'Fall To Deep' LuMin Version, nah, disini udah KraYeol tulis sedikit keterangan agar menunjang ff menjadi masuk akal dan tidak asal.**

 **S/A : Buat yang mau baca ff ini berhubung karena menyukai Kray, disarankan buat baca Versi LuMin juga meski di skip-skip (KraYeol ngerti kalo semisal ada Kray Shipper yang ga suka Lumin), biar gak bingung aja sih, soalnya ini cerita berhubungan banget. Oke?!**

 **Happy Reading For…**

 **Fall To Deep (Sequel)**

' **Part 1'**

 **Present..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nama Kim Daehee (33 th), Tinggal dikawasan Namyangju, tidak memiliki orang tua, hanya seorang kakak perempuan bernama Kim Dana (38 th) yang menetap di Australia bersama suaminya_"

"Cukup."

Lelaki yang memakai pakaian formal layaknya pekerja kantoran itu menyudahi keterangan yang ia baca pada selembar kertas ditangannya. Kedua matanya kembali menatap sang atasan. Menunggu.

"..Sekarang, bacakan apa yang menjadi motif penjebakan yang ia lakukan dikalangan para pria."

"Baik_" Ia mengangkat kertasnya kembali. Mulai berkonsentrasi. "_Sebelum kasus ini, Kim Daehee pernah mendekam dipenjara selama lima belas tahun karena diduga kuat telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya demi seorang perempuan yang dicintainya. Lantaran tidak mendapat restu, ia rela melakukan hal keji tersebut_" Secara alami, alis lelaki itu naik setengah. "_Namun ia menerima kabar bahwa perempuan yang ia cintai memilih menikah dengan orang lain ditahun kelima ia menjalani hidup sebagai tahanan_wow~_" Dan sekarang, ia berdecak kecil. Dramatis sekali, fikirnya.

"Lanjutkan."

"_Dibuang oleh satu-satunya saudara yang ia punya, Kim dana, Daehee mulai menjalani bisnis gelap bersama sekelompok prostitusi gay yang berasal dari Amerika Serikat. Prostitusi ini mengacu kepada praktik ilegal yang menghasilkan komisi luar biasa dari rumah 'pelacuran laki-laki' yang berada di Paresis Hall di distrik Bowery New York, dengan cara menjebak kliennya. Biasanya, para lelaki pekerja kantoran yang menjadi korban. Motif utamanya belum diketahui pasti, masih dalam proses penyelidikan. Karena sejak penangkapan dilakukan, Daehee lebih banyak bungkam dan_"

"Menurutmu, tindakan Daehee lebih kepada mencari uang atau…. pembunuhan rasa terhadap perempuan?"

"Hmmm…Dua-duanya..mungkin."

"Oke, cukup! Sekarang tentang korban… Apa ada hubungannya dengan kematian seorang lelaki asal korea di China seminggu yang lalu?"

Menggaruk tengkuknya, lelaki yang bertugas sebagai pemberi keterangan membolak balik beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya. "Sedikit yang saya ketahui Sajangnim."

"Katakan."

"Dari informasi mentah yang saya dapat, sebelum korban terakhir bernama Park Chanyeol (25 th), ada seorang korban lagi bernama Xi Luhan (27 th), ia merupakan mantan suami dari Alm. Kim Minseok (28 th) korban kecelakaan lalu lintas di kawasan Taoyuan, China, seminggu yang lalu. Sekarang, Xi Luhan menetap bersama keluarga barunya di kota Guangzhou, China."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan orang yang sedang kau selidiki sekarang?"

"Hanya mengorek sedikit informasi Sajangnim. Aku tidak menyelidikinya, dia jelas tidak bersalah."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

Lagi, kertas lain yang berada ditangan lelaki itu terangkat. "Namanya Kris Wu (27 th), tinggal di kawasan Sacheon, merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang ditinggal Minseok pasca kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawanya. Hanya itu."

"Suaminya?"

"Anda benar Sajangnim."

"Baiklah, Yixing-ssi. Kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Membungkuk hormat. Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Yixing itu pamit pergi dari ruang atasannya.

Dia adalah Zhang Yixing (20 th). Dia bukan aparat maupun detektif. Hanya seorang mahasiswa akademi kepolisian Korea Selatan yang sedang menjalani praktek lapangan. Ditempatkan dibagian penyelidik, membuat ia merasa ini suatu kebetulan yang baik, ia mendapat banyak pengalaman ditahunnnya. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang polisi sedikitpun. Namun kasus Kim Daehee dirasa cukup membantunya.

.

.

.

Seoul, minggu pagi..

Jalan setapak yang Yixing lewati terasa begitu lengang. Kali ini bukan setelan kemeja dan celana goyang yang ia kenakan, melainkan hanya pakaian casual khas sehari-hari. Ditangan kanannya ada sebuah note kecil yang baru ia beli disupermarket, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mendial sebuah nomor yang baru-baru ini mengisi daftar kontaknya.

" _Hallo.."_

"Hallo Kris-ssi. Ini aku, Yixing. Anda ingat?"

" _Iya. Ada apa?"_

"Sesuai dengan perjanjian kita tempo hari. Saya segera menuju kerumah anda."

Ada helaan nafas yang terdengar oleh Yixing. Sangat pelan namun berat. Lalu pemilik suara baritone itu kembali terdengar, membuat Yixing menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

" _..Maaf, aku tidak bisa hari ini."_

Yixing agak kaget. "Tapi saya sudah sampai didepan rumah anda."

" _Pulanglah, aku sedang tidak enak badan."_

"Jadi anda dirumah?" Reflek Yixing menjulur-julurkan kepalanya kearah gerbang rumah Kris.

" _Hm."_

"Bukakan saya pintu, Kris-ssi."

" _Kau_"_

"Akan sangat tidak sopan jika anda membiarkan saya diluar sementara anda menyetujui janji pertemuan yang telah dibuat. Seharusnya anda menghubungi saya dan memberikan pernyataan tidak dapat memenuhi_"

" _Baik. Baik."_

Kemudian diam..

Yixing diam, Kris pun diam. Tak ada suara setelahnya. Namun setelah sekitar satu menit_

"Kau hanya akan berdiri disitu?"

"Oh?"

"Masuklah."

Dan dengan begitu, Yixing pun melenggang masuk mengikuti langkah si pemilik rumah yang semula membuka pintu gerbang untuknya.

.

.

.

"Minum apa?"

"Terserah."

Kris pamit sebentar untuk mengambil minuman kedapur. Namun belum sampai beberapa langkah, suara Yixing terdengar lagi.

"_Tapi akan lebih baik jika anda menyediakan es lemon dicuaca yang panas ini."

Sempat berhenti dan berdecih sedikit, Kris pun melanjutkan langkahnya, pertanda ia telah mendengar permintaan yang berawal dari kata 'terserah' oleh tamunya yang tengah duduk tenang diruang depan.

.

.

.

Tidak ingin banyak basa-basi, apalagi dengan keadaan Kris yang memang terlihat kurang baik, Yixing berniat untuk mengakhiri 'wawancaranya' secara cepat. Namun belum sempat ia mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, Kris mengambil kesempatan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau, mahasiswa akademi kepolisian, berumur 20 th, dan sedang menjalani praktek lapangan. Benar?" Kris menyesap kopi hangatnya setelah mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan Yixing.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Lebih baik kau memanggil namaku saja, atau jika kau bersedia, panggil aku Hyung."

"Tidak_" Yixing menggeleng singkat. "_Saya tidak berhak melakukan itu kepada anda_"

Mau tak mau alis Kris terangkat sedikit.

"…Dari yang kupelajari, jika kita melakukan_"

"Kau bukan polisi maupun detektif asli. Jangan tanya darimana aku mengetahuinya. Kau hanya mahasiswa praktek yang sedang menggunakan keteranganku untuk laporan kerjamu bukan?"

Kali ini Yixing sungguh terdiam. Ia merasa sangat 'sok' sekarang.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Cukup dua pertanyaan, lalu pulanglah." Usir Kris secara halus.

"Emm.." Dengan hati yang tidak enak, Yixing mengantongi note mungilnya kedalam saku jaket. Selanjutnya yang dia lakukan adalah meminum lemon suguhan sang tuang rumah, lalu menatap lelaki tinggi itu sejenak. "Maafkan aku." Ungkapnya.

Mendengar itu, Kris menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar malas disofa. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud_"

"Kau pasti sangat tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Seharusnya aku faham situasi."

Dengan segala kecanggungan yang melingkupi disekeliling mereka, Kris berkata lagi. "Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung. Aku hanya sedang butuh istirahat." Jujurnya.

"Oh? Tidak sama sekali_"

Melihat senyuman lebar Yixing yang hanya sekilas, ditambah dengan gerakan anak itu yang segera berdiri dari duduknya membuat Kris semakin tak enak hati. Sebagai seorang manusia, tentu dia tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti tadi.

"…Sepertinya kita lanjutkan lain waktu saja, eng_Hyung.."

Ikut berdiri, Kris menyentuh tengkuknya mendengar panggilan itu. Terasa asing namun cukup bagus.

"…Baiklah. Saya pamit_"

"Tunggu."

"Ya?"

"Setidaknya. Tanyakan sesuatu agar kau tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kali ini." Sebagai bentuk formalitas, Kris terpaksa melakukan ini. Karena dia yakin meskipun Yixing berkata tidak, usiran halusnya tadi akan tinggal dibenak anak itu.

Well, itu terdengar tidak baik.

"Baiklah_" Yixing mengeluarkan notenya kembali. Kris terlihat menunggunya.

Selesai dengan note dan pena ditangan, Yixing menatap Kris mantap. "_Emm, Hyung, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

"Baiklah."

"Apa hal pertama yang kau lakukan ketika mendengar, maaf, kabar duka dari 'suamimu'? Lalu, proses apa yang kau jalani sebagai pengalihan atau bentuk penerimaanmu terhadap apa yang menimpa keluargamu?"

Cukup terdiam. Kris lantas menggulirkan tatapannya kearah foto Minseok yang terbingkai indah didinding ruangan. Perlahan, hatinya kembali hanyut dalam kesedihan.

Jujur, pertanyaan Yixing cukup membuat hatinya berduka lagi. Mengingat betapa Minseok rela menghabisi nyawanya demi membunuh perasaannya terhadap Luhan sudah cukup menyadarkan ia tentang bagaimana keberadaannya dihati Minseok. Itu menyedihkan.

Minseok-nya mencintai Luhan. Itu sudah jelas..

Diam-diam, Yixing ikut menatap apa yang Kris tatap. Dan didetik yang hampir bersamaan, keduanya sama-sama mengalihkan tatapan satu sama lain, hingga kedua pasang bola mata itu bertemu.

Hening masih mendominasi..

Yixing menunggu. Memberikan Kris waktu untuk memilih kata-katanya. Namun karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Yixing mencoba maklum.

"Kurasa. Pertanyaanku terlalu berat. Hyung bisa menjawabnya kapan_"

"Aku mencintainya lebih dari diriku.."

Dentingan jarum jam kembali menjadi penguasa.

Menunduk sejenak, lalu setelah menguatkan hatinya, Kris mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Mendekati Yixing selangkah. Dan dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca ia bergumam_

"..Tapi dia mencintai orang lain."

Memang bukan jawaban yang sesuai dengan pertanyaan Yixing. Namun bagaimana tatapan itu seolah mengadu kepadanya membuat hati Yixing ikut merasakan nyeri.

Mata bertemu mata. Yixing sedang mencoba memahami dirinya dan juga detak jantungnya yang berdentum abstrak.

Sebuah keanehan bagi Yixing yang belum pernah ditatap sedalam ini sebelumnya. Cinta Kris untuk 'suaminya' terlihat begitu besar. Yixing merasakannya.

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Hyung.."

.

.

.

Hari-hari pun berlalu..

Yixing tidak lagi menjalani aktifitas sebagai mahasiswa praktek. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan hanya belajar dan bermain seperti remaja seusianya. Umurnya semakin matang, Yixing tahu persis itu. Makanya, demi menambah pengalaman, Yixing mencoba-coba mengisi waktu libur dihari sabtu minggu dengan bekerja di toko pamannya. Satu lagi, Yixing juga memiliki hobi baru sekarang, yaitu mengoleksi novel romansa.

Pernah terlintas dibenak Yixing untuk bertukar sapa dengan lelaki yang pernah menjadi objek wawancaranya. Namun ia urungkan niat itu karena, ayolah.. Yixing tidak boleh bertindak sok akrab lagi!

Sebenarnya Yixing hanya ingin menambah teman, tapi… ide menjadikan lelaki duda dengan umur yang cukup matang juga merupakan pilihan yang kurang tepat, sepertinya.

"Paman, aku izin libur hari minggu ya?"

Sadar ini bukan pertama kalinya Yixing meminta jadwal libur, sang Paman mendecak malas. "Dalam sebulan seharusnya kau bekerja selama delapan hari, tapi dengan seribu satu alasanmu itu kau hanya bekerja padaku menjadi 4 hari, kau ingin makan gaji buta ya?"

"Ayolah paman, aku ini kan keponakanmu."

"Sekarang apa alasanmu, huh?!"

Tersenyum bak orang aneh, Yixing kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku tasnya kemudian menggoyang-goyang benda berupa buku itu kedepan muka pamannya. "Paman tahu apa maksudnya?" Tanya Yixing antusias.

"Jangan membuatku pusing."

"Astaga Paman! Baca ini, baca! Ini Novel Best Seller edisi terbaru dan ini tiket Fansign! Aku akan bertemu dengan penulisnya hari minggu nanti! Lihat, betapa beruntungnya aku bukan?!"

Nada riang yang keluar dari mulut Yixing berhasil membuat Donghae-nama sang Paman- ikut tersenyum seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hoby baru, heh?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Aku memulainya sejak liburan musim panas kemaren. Kufikir membaca itu membosankan, ternyata tidak juga. Apa lagi dikali pertama aku membaca aku menemukan buku yang begitu menarik. Kisahnya terasa nyata dan menyentuh. Paman juga harus membacanya."

"Malas sekali."

Yixing mencibir.

"..Lebih baik aku mengurusi anak dan istriku, atau tokoku, atau membuka usaha baru dari pada membuang-buang waktuku dengan hanya membaca novel picisan."

"Astaga! Paman membuatku sakit hati."

"Terserah. Pokoknya jangan lupa membawa pulang dua tanda tangan_"

"YAK! KATANYA PAMAN TIDAK SUKA_"

"Ini untuk anakku!"

"Anak Paman?! Maksudnya Kyungsso?! Kyungsoo juga menyukainya?! Jadi paman sudah tau dengan novel ini?!"

Donghae mengangguk malas. "Aku hanya tahu, karena Kyungsoo juga memiliki beberapa koleksi. Tapi jangan cerita tentang kau yang pergi hari minggu atau Kyungsoo akan merengek untuk ikut dan menghabiskan uangku."

"Oke. Siap Boss!"

"Satu lagi. Jangan lupa juga meminta penulisnya menulis nama aslinya disamping nama Kyungsoo."

"Sip, Pamanku yang baik hati!"

.

.

.

Minggu..

Yixing tidak tahu, apakah penulisnya mau membubuhkan nama aslinya untuk novel Kyungsoo atau tidak, tapi yang pasti, ia tak boleh bersifat tidak baik saat fansign nanti. Ah, mengapa ia malah memikirkan si Kyungsoo!

Ada sekitar dua ratus tiket yang dijual, dan kini penggemar novel yang datang juga setara dengan jumlah tiket. Dikarenakan keterbatasan tempat, tiket dibatasi dan beruntung Yixing tidak kehabisan.

Menunggu bukan hobinya, makanya Yixing mengambil kesempatan jeda lima belas menit yang diumumkan panitia untuk membeli minuman. Tak disangka, disaat itulah dia bertemu kembali dengan seorang lelaki tinggi berambut pirang pemilik nama Kris Wu.

"Hyung?! Astaga.. Kau semakin tinggi!" Serunya kelewat jujur.

Kedua alis Kris yang beradu ketika menoleh kearahnya membuat Yixing lagi-lagi tersenyum canggung. Apa-apaan sikapnya!

"Eng..hehe..Maaf. Hyung pasti tidak ingat_"

"Yixing?"

"Eoh?!"

Ada perasaan lega yang Yixing rasakan ketika Kris mengingat namanya. Dan tanpa Yixing ketahui, Kris pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dalam artian umum, yaitu senang ketika orang lain tidak cepat melupakan kita.

.

.

.

Kris bukan penggemar yang mau-maunya menghabiskan uang untuk membeli tiket agar bisa bertemu dengan penulis kesukaannya, bukan. Dia datang untuk alasan yang cukup sederhana. Yaitu_

"Hyung mengenal Deer Lu_7_M?"

_Penulisnya adalah Xi Luhan. Ya benar. Dan dia ingin bertemu lelaki itu.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar nama Xi Luhan?"

Mengeryit, Yixing yang saat itu duduk tepat disebelah Kris pun mulai memikirkan nama yang terasa familiar itu.

"…Mengingat kau pernah membuat laporan tentang penangkapan Kim Daehee juga menyelidiki segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kasusnya, kurasa_"

"O?! Tunggu. Hyung, jangan bilang_"

Dengan dagunya Kris menunjuk. "Iya, dia adalah Xi Luhan yang itu."

Yixing ikut menoleh dengan kaget. Mendapati seorang lelaki tampan namun tidak setinggi Kris berjalan dan menduduki sebuah bangku pers untuk menyambut fans-fansnya. Lelaki berwajah kecil dan memiliki kharisma yang kuat itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian tanpa diduga ketika kedua matanya bersirobok pandang dengan Kris, senyuman pria itu menghilang.

Yixing menyaksikan semuanya.

Bagaimana tatapan dingin itu saling mengunci satu sama lain. Dan bagaimana perasaan tidak enak mulai melingkupi disekitar Kris maupun Luhan. Tidak tahu pasti, namun juga tersirat luka yang mendalam dikedua pasang mata itu.

Iya, saat itu… Yixing melihatnya..

.

.

.

Tidak ingat sudah berapa kali Yixing bertanya kepada Kris tentang apa hubungan keduanya-Kris dan Luhan-, namun Yixing tak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan. Justru yang ia dengar hanyalah_

"Aku suami Minseok dan Luhan 'hanya' mantan suaminya. Apa itu kurang jelas?"

Minseok?

Bagaimana Yixing mengatakan ini, Minseok itu sudah meninggal dan mengapa pula Kris dan Luhan seolah masih memperebutkannya?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Yixing pun tak faham. Dan dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya malah terseret kedalam masalah yang tidak ia ketahui alurnya sama sekali. Dia berperan sebagai apa pun tak jelas. Yang dia tahu adalah, Kris menyuruhnya 'menunggu' dia selesai dengan Luhan.

Menunggu yang artinya, dia akan pulang bersama dengan lelaki tinggi itu nanti?

Haah, entahlah. Sekali lagi Yixing katakan, ia tidak mengerti apa-apa dan dia bukan 'pemerannya' disini.

.

.

.

Dua buah kursi yang saling berhadap-hadapan, hanya dibatasi sebuah meja ukuran medium, disanalah Kris dan Luhan duduk. Tak lupa ditemani dua cangkir americano hangat.

Ingin mengakhiri pertemuan ini secepat mungkin, Kris mulai membuka percakapan.

"Ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu datang kerumahku dan Minseok, kufikir kau lelaki yang baik."

Hening..

Luhan memilih diam untuk beberapa detik, dan didetik selanjutnya ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Kriss-ssi."

Senyuman miring juga Kris keluarkan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Minseok-ku_"

Mendengar itu Luhan mendecih didalam hatinya.

"..Tapi yang kutahu, kedatanganmu membawa dampak yang buruk bagi Minseok!"

Menyesap americano bagiannya sedikit, Luhan lantas menatap Yifan. "Minseok-mu? Tak sadarkah anda bahwa orang yang anda bicarakan sudah meninggal, Kris-ssi?"

"Apa?!"

"Jangan memperkeruh keadaan. Jika kau memintaku datang hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini, lebih baik kita akhiri saja_"

"Bedebah! Kau mungkin mengenalnya lebih dulu! Tapi sikapmu sekarang membuatku kembali bertanya-tanya tentang ketulusanmu, Luhan-ssi! Minseok datang padamu, mengakhiri nyawanya setelah pertemuan kalian! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya tapi yang pasti apa yang kalian lakukan saat itu sudah jelas menjadi alasan Minseok mengakiri hidupnya! Dan sekarang hanya begini tanggapanmu?! Kau menekannya, aku yakin!"

Amarah yang terpancar dari seluruh kata-kata Kris, juga dari kedua sorot matanya yang tajam, membuat Luhan mau tak mau memilih untuk melewati ini dengan tenang. Api tidak akan pernah padam jika dilawan dengan api juga.

"Aku tidak pernah menekannya. Minseok yang memintaku berbicara dengannya."

Jawaban tenang Luhan membuat emosi Kris kian tersulut. Dia hanya sedang menyelamatkan itensitasnya sebagai lelaki dewasa sekarang. Ketahuilah, keinginan dirinya untuk memukul wajah Luhan begitu besar saat ini.

"Dan sekarang kau menyalahkan dia?"

Luhan menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat begitu sendu. "Waktu itu aku hanya berkata kalau aku mencintainya.."

"Setelahnya kau menikah dengan orang lain_" Sindir Kris. "_Jelas, kau memberinya harapan palsu."

"Minseok menginginkanku untuk jujur. Aku bisa apa?"

"Cih!"

Luhan maupun Kris sama-sama menghela nafas. Ada beban berat yang terasa dikerongkongan mereka. Ingin rasanya mengungkapkan segala kebencian yang terpendam, namun keduanya memilih untuk tak terlalu tersulut.

Sementara Luhan, jika boleh dikatakan, ia juga pernah melewati hal yang lebih pahit dari Kris. Kris bahkan sudah mulai mencuri hati Minseok disaat mereka masih terikat status pernikahan kala itu. Lihat, bukankah Luhan juga berhak marah?

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan fakta bahwa akulah yang lebih dulu mendapatkan hatinya, Kriss-ssi."

Sinis, Kris kembali melayangkan tatapan tak suka kearah Luhan. "Lantas, dengan alasan itu kau bisa mempermainkan hati Minseok?"

"Minseok sudah mati Kris!"

"Kau membunuhnya! Kau yang membuatnya mati!"

Gemuruh didada Kris sama kencangnya dengan apa yang Luhan rasakan. Melihat Kris mendorong meja dan berdiri dengan suara bentakannya yang keras, membuat Luhan tidak ingin disalahkan lebih lanjut.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya!"

"Kau membunuhnya! Jika bukan karena kau_" Kris dengan lantang menunjuk Luhan. "_Maka Minseok akan pulang dan kembali padaku!" Nafas Kris berhembus dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya!"

"Kau..Membunuhnya!"

"Itu karena Minseok hanya mencintaiku! Dia tidak rela aku bersama orang lain! Kau puas?!" Luhan ikut berdiri ketika mengatakan itu.

Aura membunuh semakin menguat.

Kris merasa hatinya begitu terpukul mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Lelaki itu benar! Minseok-nya mencintai Luhan, itu sudah begitu jelas. Kris hanya belum bisa menerimanya. Karena sebelum Luhan datang, ia sudah mendapatkan hati Minseok dengan utuh. Maka bukan tanpa alasan juga ia menyalahkan Luhan saat ini. Mengapa Luhan harus datang?! Mengapa Luhan kembali saat itu?! Yifan merasa hatinya begitu kesal dan sakit jika mengingat semuanya. Sakit sekali hingga rasanya mau mati!

Namun kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan.

Yang mana, pelabuhan terakhir hati Minseok benar-benar untuk Luhan. Luhan, untuk cinta pertama, juga terakhirnya. Semuanya jelas, sangat jelas!

Kris tidak dapat membendungnya. Ia menunduk dengan nafas yang tersengal. Kedua matanya memerah, tapi ia tak akan menjadi lemah secepat itu. Mendengar pernyataan Luhan sekali lagi, membuat hatinya kian sedih.

"Aku juga merasa sangat kehilangan Kris.."

Suasana kembali terkontrol. Ketegangan yang semula menguasa perlahan mengendur.

"..Aku tahu kau telah mencintainya begitu besar. Tak ubahnya dengan perasaanku, aku juga begitu mencintainya. Kita sama-sama mencintainya hingga detik ini_" Luhan mengeluarkan segala kata-kata yang tersusun dibenaknya. "_Aku sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih karena Minseok telah bertemu dengan lelaki sebaik kau. Hanya yang perlu kau sadari Kris.._" Luhan meneguhkan dirinya yang merasa begitu ingin menjatuhkan air mata. "_Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang tak ubahnya dengan menyakiti diri masing-masing."

Kris masih mempertahankan keterdiamannya.

"..Apa yang terjadi dengan Minseok, adalah pilihannya sendiri. Siapapun tidak berhak untuk disalahkan. Itu keinginan Minseok. Dia melakukan semuanya hanya karena tak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi, baik itu aku, Baekhyun…maupun Kau."

Sekali lagi. Sebuah kenyataan yang begitu mutlak. Bahwa jika Minseok terus hidup bersama dengan Kris, namun hatinya ia serahkan kepada orang lain, maka itu sama saja dengan Minseok menyakiti Kris secara diam-diam.

' _Sadarlah Kris, Minseok hanya pernah singgah dihatimu..'_

Dan pertemuan singkat itu berakhir dengan segala luka yang kembali terkuak..

.

.

.

Memiliki perasaan yang begitu halus, Yixing sempat mendapati kedua matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar percakapan itu. Namun ia buru-buru menyekanya karena itu terlihat terlalu cengeng. Satu hal, ia semakin faham dengan masalah Kris dan Luhan meski tak mengenal betul titik permasalahannya.

"Ah, ini sperti di drama.." Monolognya.

Tidak banyak hal yang Yixing lakukan diluar ruangan. Hanya menunggu, menunggu Kris keluar. Tidak tahu, mengapa sekarang ia malah terlihat betah mengingat biasanya dia begitu benci dengan yang namanya menunggu.

Namun apa yang ia dapat ketika Kris keluar sedikit tidak mengenakkan.

Saat itu, ketika melihat pintu terbuka, Yixing segera berdiri. Kris keluar dengan penampilan yang sama-bukti bahwa tidak terjadi kekerasan sedikitpun didalam-, hanya wajahnya terlihat begitu muram.

"Hyung."

"Masih disini rupanya."

Kening Yixing sedikit berkerut. Namun ia memilih tak memikirkan ucapan Kris. "Hyung baik-baik saja?"

"Pulanglah. Aku sedang tidak baik."

"Uh?"

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, bahkan melihat Yixing pun hanya sekilas, Kris berlalu dari hadapan Yixing. Membuat Yixing juga tidak dapat berkata apapun.

Dia yang disuruh menunggu, namun dia pula yang diusir-lagi- secara terang-terangan oleh orang yang menyuruhnya menunggu.

Dengan perasaan aneh, antara tak berhak namun juga sedih karena diabaikan, Yixing memungut dua buah novel bercoretkan hasil tanda tangan Luhan yang merupakan miliknya dan Kyungsoo, lalu memeluknya sayang. Menoleh kebelakang sekali lagi, berharap Kris ingat ucapannya yang menyuruh Yixing menunggu, namun nihil. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah menghilang dari jarak pandang.

Ah, mengapa ia begitu kecewa dengan sikap Kris?

.

.

.

Kris belum pergi dari sana. Kemelut yang bersarang didadanya belum mau hilang jadi dia memilih untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Kris menghempaskan kepalanya sandaran bangku mobil, lalu membuang nafas berat beberapa kali. Teringat akan percakapannya bersama Luhan, membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Cukup lama terdiam, tiba-tiba Kris tersentak kecil_

"Ah, apa yang kulakukan?!" Kris teringat sesuatu. Dia ingat anak yang seharian ini bersamanya.

Sungguh suatu kebetulan. Karena ketika ia menoleh kearah pintu keluar, ia melihat Yixing disana, berdiri dengan kedua mata menyipit demi menghalau terpaan sinar matahari. Dengan sebuah ransel kecil dipunggung, dan kedua lengan yang memeluk possesive novel Luhan, anak itu terlihat begitu serius menengok kekanan dan kiri.

"Aku harus mengantarnya_" Kris buru-buru keluar dari mobil, menunggu beberapa kendaraan lewat agar ia bisa menyebrang, namun seketika umpatan tanpa direncana muncul dari bibirnya. "_Sial!" Karena ia melihat Yixing sudah lebih dulu menaiki bus kota.

"Mengapa aku begitu ceroboh?" Sesalnya kemudian.

Disitulah, terakhir kali Kris bertemu dengan Yixing, lelaki ceria pemilik lesung pipi yang masih berumur 20 tahun. Mahasiswa akademi kepolisian tahun ketiga-meski anak itu tidak menampakkan bakatnya dibidang itu, sedikitpun-.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya..

Berawal dari segala sikap sok tahunya sebagai tim penyidik, juga dari janji singkatnya bersama Luhan yang juga mempertemukannya dengan bocah itu, ada perasaan mengganjal yang selalu singgah setiap kali Kris mengingatnya.

Saat itu, lintasan jalan yang lebar dan kendaraan yang begitu padat seakan juga ikut menjadi saksi pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Kris tidak biasanya memperlakukan orang lain dengan tidak baik, dan tidak seharusnya anak seperti Yixing mendapati sikapnya yang seperti itu. Bahkan hingga sekarang, sulit bagi Kris untuk melupakan kesalahannya sendiri. Kesalahan terhadap Luhan, juga terhadap Yixing yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja, dengan tidak berperasaan.

Untuk Yixing, wajar saja jika seandainya Kris ingin melupakan kejadian itu. Toh, Yixing belum tentu juga mengingatnya. Tapi setiap kali Kris melihat lelaki muda berseragam polisi dijalan atau dimanapun, ia selalu teringat akan Yixing.

"Pasti sekarang dia sudah jadi polisi.." Diam-diam Kris tersenyum. Konyol memang. Dia siapa, Yixing entah siapa, dan mengapa pula ia meski menyimpan memori tidak penting-atau sedikit penting- itu dibenaknya.

…Entahlah, mungkin karena pertemuan terakhir yang begitu buruk, dan keburukan itu tercipta melalui dirinya, membuat merasa Kris tidak bisa melupakan Yixing semudah itu..

.

.

.

Ujian akhir semakin dekat. Mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan lulus, membuat Yixing semakin mantap dengan keputusannya bahwa ia tak akan lanjut didunia kepolisian. Tak peduli sebanyak apapun ayahnya mengomeli keputusan Yixing. Yixing hanya akan berkata_

"Ayah, menjadi mahasiswa akademi kepolisian itu bukan keinginanku, itu murni keinginan Ayah. Aku belajar hanya untuk mendapatkan ijazah. Nah, setelah lulus, aku akan berusaha menjadi penulis Novel terkenal."

"Anak sialan!"

"Berarti Ayah juga sialan. Aku kan anak Ayah!"

"YAK! ZHANG YIXING!"

"Apa dia benar-benar anak kita, Yeobbo?" Itu Ibu Yixing yang datang sembari geleng-geleng kepala. Melihat anaknya sudah berlari menjauh-takut mendapat jitakan-, membuat kedua orang itu hanya mendesah pasrah atas tindakan aneh anaknya.

"Entahlah, mungkin kita perlu melakukan tes DNA untuk memastikan."

Setelah sang kepala keluarga mengucapkan itu, keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak, lalu tertawa saking buruknya gurauan mereka.

Yixing, tentu adalah anak kandung yang paling mereka sayang sejak kecil.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas berlalu begitu cepat..

Sedikit mengalami masalah mengenai tempat liburan mana yang hendak dikunjungi beberapa minggu yang lalu, membuat Yixing dan Jongin-nama sahabatnya- memilih untuk tak bertegur sapa hingga saat ini. Konflik terjadi ketika keduanya yang tengah cekcok malah dilarang liburan dimusim panas oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Tak ayal, Yixing menyalahkan Jongin dan Jongin menyalahkan Yixing.

"Masih betah diam-diaman dengan Jongin?"

Jangankan menghiraukan ucapan Ibunya, Yixing malah menyumbat kedua lubang telinganya dengan headset. Tanda protes dan tidak suka ketika sang Ibu menyakan tentang Jongin sekarang.

"Ayolah kalian sudah besar."

"Lalalala~"

Mendengus. Ibu Yixing meraih ponsel sang anak kemudian mencari kontak Jongin secepat yang ia bisa. Melihat itu, Yixing jadi gelagapan. Sunggung tidak elit jika Ibunya menghubungi Jongin lalu anak hitam itu akan mengira kalau Yixing berniat minta baikan terlebih dahulu?

MIMPI SAJA!

"Yak! Ibu! Kembalikan_"

"Eh.. Ibu salah pencet!"

"Ya Tuhan_"

 **Srett!**

Yixing merebut ponselnya dari genggaman sang Ibu lalu bersyukur dalam hati. Untung salah pencet, fikirnya. Belum sempat melihat ponsel, ia malah menceramahi Ibunya_

"…Ibu jangan membuatku malu dengan menelfon Jongin! Lagi, siapa yang ibu telfon, Heum?"

Sementara sang Ibu hanya mengendikkan bahu dan memilih keluar dari kamar sang anak dengan tidak peduli, Yixing segera mengecek ID orang yang ditelfon ibunya.

Detik diponselnya terus berjalan, namun detik disekeliling Yixing lah yang seolah melambat ketika matanya menatap nama yang tertera diponselnya. Kontak yang masih ia simpan entah untuk apa. Dan kontak yang selalu terletak dibawah nama 'Kkamjong'-sebutan untuk Jongin-.

Dengan cepat, Yixing menempelkan ponsel ketelinga. Dan benar saja, itu masih 'dia'_

"…Hallo?"

Suara itu..

Hening..

"..Yixing?"

Dan mengapa dia masih mengingat Yixing setelah hampir setahun lamanya?

Well, Yixing harus ingat kalau dialah yang menelfon terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung..**

 **Thank's For All.**

 **AND BIG THANK'S For : M2M – shinta. lang – Anaknya Lumin – 799lumin – sukha1312 (Y) makasih buat rewiew kalian yang sangat berharga :***

 **See U Next Chapter..**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
